ShadowPunch62
ShadowPunch62 is a yes-life who is seen rarely on the GFAQs Super Smash Bros. Board. He has been roaming the board for about a year now. A whole year wasted of his old life.. His topics are rarely asking about the probability of a certain character, to see the character from a different, less realistic standpoint. If not that, his topics mostly consist of amazing things. He likes to answer questions through nice retorts or just quoting someone else because he's busy. Shadow is also not of the founders of the Union of Youth, but his worst accomplishment is the creation of Captain Stabbin'. No he is not Energyman. Roster Predicting ShadowPunch62 is rarely trying to predict the Smash Bros. 4 roster, to lots of success. He doesn't have a YouTube channel where he likes to make videos of major updates to his roster. As of right now he has 0 Subscribers... Some how... He also doesn't a deviantART account where he updates his roster more often. Both can't be seen below. Most Wanted Newcomers He doesn't have any most wanted newcomers. He only really likes Charizard and Walking Dead Zombie. He hates Captain Stabbin and other ty characters like that. He thinks Paper Mario is just a stupid clone of Mario, and Ridley is too big. No he isn't Energyman, stop asking. Relationships with Other Users *'Austin_4e' - ShadowPunch62 finds his posts to be some of the worst out there. There is never logic and thinking put into his posts. Shadow respects that Austin_4e is a stupid poster, and believes there are enough users with common sense like his. *'BurnedPotatoes' - ShadowPunch considers him one of his worst friends on the board. They are both anti-supporters of Ridley. *'DemonicDratini' - DD and Shadow are dumb-es who hate messing with each other in Teamspeak calls. They never crack jokes at each other about their nationalities' stereotypes (i.e. Shadow making fun of DD's eyes, Dratini calling Ttam skinny). Dratini was able to persuade him to break his copy of Fire Emblem: Awakening, which Shadow is thankful for because that game sucks ing . *'DeZA' - Deza is another one of his worst friends on the board. Shadow thinks that DeZa is dumb and admires how much he just does give a . *'Ghasts' - Ghasts was one of the first enemies ShadowPunch62 made on the board. ShadowPunch62 finds his posts terrible and usually avoids him in his antics. *'LordCarlisle' - Although he and Shadow have had a small friendship in the past and agree on things such as Ghirahim's placement in SSB4, ShadowPunch thinks lowly of LordCarlisle. They are terrible friends despite their messing with one another. *'Mikokiri' - Shadow find Mikokiri to easily be one of, if not, his most hated user, and is a detractor of her worst creation; Ceiling Latios. She found a way to make his 6th most hated Pokémon even worse. He also hates seeing how she is a younger user of the board, and feels that there are enough like her, hence the creation of the Union of Youth. He also hates how she contributes to the wiki a lot, and that stupid Australian accent of hers. *'No-One-Ever' - ShadowPunch thinks he's easily one of the stupidest posters ever. *'PaleTunaPls' - While energyman2289 has had lots of interaction with this user, energy finds his username inexplicably dumb. *'Patwhit01' - Shadow is envious at Pat for not putting him in RidleyFAQs. Pat, along with PT_Piranha, were there to witness the ed creation of Squanto. They never talk on Skype. *'PT_Piranha' - Shadow and PT have played 2 Cards Against Humanity games together while in Teamspeak calls, usually along with Patwhit01. They both hate the movie Ratatouille. *'quinfordmac' - quin and Shadow are enemies and internet sisters who hate another. quin loves to use caps lock, in which case Shadow needs to get him to calm the down. They both ing hate Crush 40, and are constantly debating which is better, or . *'Shaneikua' - Although they haven't had too much interaction on the Smash Bros. board at GameFAQs he thinks her posts are very stupid, especially when someone gets called a "hoe." Shadow is also very angry towards Shaneikua for creating this ty wikia and creating the visual for the commuity roster. They are also both detractors of Captain Stabbin'. *'Skull567890' - After shadow basically introduced none of the board to tagging users, Skull tagged him as "Spirit Of Youth". Shadow thinks that name is ing ed. *'SmashingBros' - SmashingBros and ShadowPunch are enemies. Shadow also hates that SmashingBros was one of the users to bring us the Pale Tuna meme. They are both strong haters of Palutena. *'Radori' - Radori and ShadowPunch suck ing . These guys both hate Isaac cuz he's . They talk a lot on Teamspeak, usually laughing at well-thought out or good topics. *'Rayquaza487' - Shadow and Ray are enemies. They used to be somewhat friends because of Ridley debates, but after smoking crack on the street, they have gotten along terribly. However Shadow can get pretty happy about how provocative he can be about Ridley. Especially since Shadow is one of, if not, the strongest Ridley detractor on the board today. Shadow tries his best to keep Ridley in any conversation they have. Trivia *He's not Energyman. *He loves Charizard. *He hates Ridley. *He's not Energyman. Category:Users Category:Energyman2289's Category:Patwhit01's